The PAW Patrol vs Dr Eggman
by Windrises
Summary: The PAW Patrol try to guard some jewels, but Dr. Eggman has an evil plan.


Notes: Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega and PAW Patrol is owned by Spin Master and Nickelodeon.

Chase walked up to his fellow pups and said, "We've got an important mission this time."

Skye asked, "What's going on?"

Chase said, "Some important jewels are going to be presented at our city. We got hired to guard them."

Marshall replied "Sounds like a fun adventure." Marshall accidentally fell down and knocked a few empty cups to the ground.

Rocky said, "Be careful you fool."

Marshall replied, "I'm sorry."

Chase said, "The guarding job starts tomorrow so we better get prepared."

Zuma asked, "What would we need to get prepared for?"

Rocky said, "We've guarded stuff dozens of times."

Chase replied, "But this is the most important guarding job we've ever had." Rocky didn't believe Chase so he rolled his eyes. Chase said, "The jewels are worth around a million dollars."

Marshall asked, "Will we get to trade the jewels in for money?"

Chase said, "Of course not. However we will get mad very well for guarding."

Marshall replied, "That's really good news." Marshall accidentally crashed into the hat area. A bunch of hats fell on the floor.

Meanwhile Dr. Eggman was reading a newspaper about the jewels. He said, "This seems to be exciting news. I could steal the jewels and become rich."

One of Dr. Eggman's robot henchmen asked, "How will a bunch of money help you with your plans to get rid of Sonic the hedgehog?"

Dr. Eggman angrily said, "How dare you think that I'm ignoring my goal of getting rid of the world's brattiest hedgehog. After I sell the jewels I'll use the money to buy equipment that'll help me finally get rid of Sonic." He did an evil laugh.

The next day the PAW Patrol guarded a fancy museum. The jewels were put into the museum. Marshall said, "The jewels look so fancy." Marshall tried to look closely at the jewels, but he almost crashed into the display case that the jewels were in. Chase grabbed Marshall to keep the accident from happening.

Chase replied, "You need to be a careful guard."

Marshall said, "I'm sorry about that. It seems like I'm the most opposite of careful."

Skye replied, "You're not that bad."

Rocky said, "He's the worst guard here."

Chase replied, "Be polite Rocky."

Rocky said, "But Marshall is too clumsy to be a guard. He's useless in this mission."

Skye replied, "Your bad attitude is useless for this mission too." Rocky growled and went back to guarding.

Chase patted Marshall on the hat and said, "Don't let Rocky's harsh comments bring you down. You're really useful to the team."

Marshall replied, "Thank you Chase."

Mayor Humdinger started walking around the museum. He stared at the jewels and said, "Those are high quality products."

Chase replied, "We got hired to guard them."

Mayor Humdinger said, "You don't have to do that. I'll volunteer to guard for you."

Chase replied, "I'm sorry Mayor Humdinger, but I'm afraid you would try to take the jewels."

Mayor Humdinger sighed and said, "Your moral values keep messing up my moderately questionable plans."

A few minutes later Dr. Eggman arrived at the museum. He walked up to the display case. He said, "I'm going to become the world's richest doctor."

Chase asked, "What are you doing here sir?"

Dr. Eggman said, "I'm going to steal the museum's jewels."

Marshall replied, "We're the museum's guards. We might have to stop you."

Dr. Eggman sighed and said, "I'm getting tired of being around animals that can talk and try to ruin my plans."

Rocky proudly said, "I'll stop Dr. Eggman by myself."

Skye replied, "We're supposed to act like a team Rocky."

Rocky said, "Teamwork is a waste of time."

Dr. Eggman smiled and said, "I know how to defeat you." He threw some small rocks at Rocky. Rocky passed out.

Marshall said, "I'll try to stop Dr. Eggman." Marshall tried to chase Dr. Eggman, but he accidentally crashed into an empty display case. The case crash landed on Marshall passed out.

Dr. Eggman ran out of the museum and said, "This is one of the biggest victories of my evil career. I'm going to have millions of bidders which will fit into my theme of getting millions of dollars.' Dr. Eggman did an evil laugh.

Chase and Skye helped Marshall and Rocky wake up. Marshall said, "I'm sorry. I messed things up."

Rocky replied, "You're the master of messing things up. I'm going to go find Dr. Eggman." Rocky tried to run after Dr. Eggman, but he tripped over Marshall's hat and crashed into a wall. Rocky passed out again.

Marshall asked, "What are we going to do?"

Chase said, "We're going to find out where Dr. Eggman's hideout is."

Skye replied, "Captain Turbot is a big Sonic fan so I think that he can tell us where the hideout is."

A few hours later Dr. Eggman hosted a bidding event at his hideout. Mayor Humdinger, Shadow the hedgehog, and Rouge the bat showed up to the event. Dr. Eggman looked around and said, "I was expecting way more people than this."

Rouge replied, "Then you should advertise these events in advance."

Dr. Eggman said, "I didn't have time to do that. The guards come here soon."

Mayor Humdinger whined, "Will this silly auction start sometime soon?"

Shadow said, "I hope that it does. I have lots of shadows to hide in later."

Dr. Eggman said, "Okay. I'm going to start the auction right now. I'm starting the bidding at two hundred thousand dollars."

Mayor Humdinger replied, "Come on you fake doctor."

Dr. Eggman asked, "What's wrong with my first bid?"

Rouge said, "I've never had that much money before."

Shadow replied, "Lower the price."

Dr. Eggman stubbornly said, "No. If you cheapskates try to buy valuable items for less than they're worth than you shouldn't ever go to auctions." Rouge flew out and Shadow ran out.

Mayor Humdinger walked up to Dr. Eggman and said, "I'll give you two hundred dollars for the jewels."

Dr. Eggman angrily replied, "That's a terrible deal to offer." Mayor Humdinger walked out.

The PAW Patrol burst into Dr. Eggman's hideout. Chase said, "We're going to save the jewels."

Dr. Eggman smiled and said, "That couldn't happen PAW Patrol. I'm going to make sure that I get millions of dollars for the jewels."

Skye replied, "Even though the jewels are worth a lot of money they aren't worth millions of dollars."

Dr. Eggman said, "Then I'll lie about how much they're worth at future auctions."

Chase and Skye started chasing Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman had his robot henchmen go after them. Dr. Eggman said, "Now you'll never find a way to win." He did an evil laugh.

Zuma said, "Maybe I have what it takes to stop you."

Dr. Eggman replied, "I guarantee that you don't." Dr. Eggman kicked Zuma into a wall. Zuma passed out.

Chase said, "Outrunning robots is hard."

Skye asked, "Have we ever been chased by robots before?"

Chase said, "No, but after this mission we should start training on how to do that."

Marshall said, "I'm going to stop Dr. Eggman." Marshall tripped and crashed into Dr. Eggman. The jewels fell to the ground. Marshall grabbed the jewels and put them in a box.

Dr. Eggman replied, "You're such a troublemaker."

Marshall said, "I'm sorry about that. I'm out of control. I've caused hundreds of accidents."

Chase replied, "Your accidents saved the jewels."

Skye said, "Lets go home before Dr. Eggman gets his revenge." The PAW Patrol ran out of Dr. Eggman's hideout. Dr. Eggman tried to follow them, but he accidentally ran into a wall. Dr. Eggman passed out.

After the PAW Patrol got home they thanked Marshall for saving the jewels. Chase said, "Even though Rocky accused you of bumbling around you turned out to be the most useful guard that the team had."

Marshall replied, "Thank you Chase. It's comforting to know that I'm getting control of crashing gimmick. I think that I'll be somewhat careful from now on." Marshall tripped and accidentally crashed into some spoons. Marshall giggled.

Meanwhile Dr. Eggman was in his lair. He said, "I'm going to find something more valuable to steal than jewels." He read a newspaper article about the dump. He said, "I'm going to rob the dump."


End file.
